


Let's Make the Most of the Time We Got Left

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, but enjoy the smut, god i need sleep, i kinda tried a different writing style, i wanted something happy for these two, it came with a hint of angst, philkas forever, sorry for any typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: Lukas looks for an escape outside of drugs....Lukas kept up his intense staring for a few seconds more before speaking very steadily,“I want you to fuck me.”“What?!” Lukas looked suddenly very desperate, losing his previous composure.“I don’t want to die before I’ve even lived, Philip.”





	

Lukas looks for an escape outside of drugs.  
...  
Lukas kept up his intense staring for a few seconds more before speaking very steadily,  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
_“What?!”_ Lukas looked suddenly very desperate, losing his previous composure.  
“I don’t want to die before I’ve even _lived,_ Philip.”

 

They were inside Lukas’s house. He’d texted Philip _“My dad’s in Poughkeepsie”_ and Philip came running like always--well, biking, as the case was in Tivoli.

Lukas had gotten them soda, unwilling apparently to risk taking any more of his dad’s booze after they'd gotten in trouble for beating the shit out of that car. Lukas was uncharacteristically quiet, but Philip was used to Lukas’s mood swings and didn’t really think anything of it at first.

Then came the watching.

Lukas was watching him avidly and it was honestly starting to freak Philip out. He felt like Lukas was assessing him for something, but he was very much out of the loop on this one. Finally Philip had enough of the awkward silence.

“What?” He joked, but Lukas kept up his intense staring for a few seconds more before speaking very steadily,

“I want you to fuck me.” Philip was glad he hadn’t just taken a sip of his coke, because it would have undoubtably led to an embarrassing spit-take because--

“ _What?!_ ” Lukas looked suddenly very desperate, losing his previous composure.

“I don’t want to die before I’ve even _lived,_ Philip.”

“Wh--I--I don’t understand, Lukas, what are--”

“There’s still a killer on the loose. For fuck’s sake, we watched him commit a triple homicide. And that fucking gun... And that girl just outside Tivoli, what if she... He already killed Tommy and Tracy. If he has any idea that they weren’t the ones in the cabin...”

“Lukas--Lukas, he doesn’t kno--”

“You don’t know that!” Lukas shouted, his face doing the tilt thing he does when he’s frustrated. Philip waited a moment.

“No. No, I don’t.” He conceded quietly. Not knowing sucked.

“You’re not my bitch or--or toy or whatever it is you think you are to me. You’re so much more and... and I want you.”

“To fuck you?” Philip deadpanned. Lukas turned bright red but nodded a little anyhow and reality began to filter into Philip’s mind. Lukas--the boy with the strongest case of internalized homophobia Philip had ever even heard of--was asking Philip to have sex with him. No, to _fuck_ him.

Oh dear god. Blood rushed from Philip’s head down south and he wondered if his eyes looked like saucer plates, cause they sure felt that way. God, did he want this boy.

“And... you’re sure? You won’t... run off or regret it?” Lukas’s eyes met Philip’s and the blond boy let out a breath he’d apparently been holding.

“I’m sure.” And he actually sounded it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Lukas questioned, as though disbelieving.

“Okay.” Philip confirmed. Lukas nodded absently as he glanced toward Philip’s lips, taking a step forward to where Philip was leaning against the fridge. With another two hesitant steps, he was standing right in front of Philip and taking the initiative to softly press their lips together, in a peck, much like their first kiss. He soon grew bolder though, pressing against Philip, forcing him to lean against the fridge for support, as he started making out with Philip, only somewhat-skillfully thrusting his tongue inside the shorter boy’s mouth. Philip’s right hand came up automatically to grasp Lukas’s hair, tugging slightly and prompting a stifled moan from Lukas. Philip smiled into the kiss and Lukas pulled away with a pout.

“Shut up.” He said.

“I didn’t say anything!” defended Philip, though he was still unable to stop smiling at Lukas’s pouty face.

“You were thinking it.” Lukas grumbled, but dutifully returned to the kiss. Lukas shifted probably unconsciously against Philip, bringing his thigh to Philip’s groin and prompting a low moan that prompted all thoughts of anything but Philip and his bedroom to leave Lukas’s mind.

“My room. Now.” Lukas said.

“Bossy.” Philip teased, following the other boy to his room upstairs (with a brief break where he just watched Lukas’s very nice ass as he climbed up the stairs).

“Philip?” Lukas questioned, confused why the shorter boy wasn’t behind him.

“Coming.” Lukas opened his mouth, but closed it, turning bright red, and Philip knew he had been thinking of a dirty joke. This boy, Philip thought, rolling his eyes.

“Well?” Philip said, prompting Lukas to actually reach his door and open it. Before he could even process the action, Lukas found himself pressed against the door and being frantically made out with. It was his turn now to hold on for dear life as he felt Philip rub a hand over his clothed dick.

He needed to fix that. Without thought, he found his hands at his belt, tugging it off frantically. As soon as that was done, Philip took over, reeling him in those few scant inches to skillfully open the button and slowly--ever so slowly--pull down his fly. Lukas was impatient at the slow treatment and decided to fight fire with fire, pulling Philip’s own waistband towards himself and furiously kissing the brunette as he fumbled with Philip’s own button and pulled down his fly, every ‘tick’ resonating in his ears.

Philip wasted no time shoving his jeans down so Lukas did the same, their lips meeting again immediately after as though they couldn’t bear to be separated, even for an instant. Lukas was glad he’d told Philip to take his shoes off at the door.

Lukas pushed Philip back with more force than intended and had only a split second to see the hurt flash on Philip’s face before he was pushing him backwards towards and then on the bed. From the new angle, Lukas really got to appreciate Philip’s blown pupils and panting swollen mouth and wondered at how he could make this boy react so.

He wanted to see it more.

When Lukas finally got close enough, Philip lunged quick as a flash to grab his shirt and pull him down on top of him, sealing their mouths back together at an awkward angle, but neither minded. Lukas ground down and felt the air leave his lungs as Philip let out a gasp that was the hottest thing Lukas had ever heard. With a quick recovery, Philip thrust back up against Lukas and Lukas ground back down and suddenly he figured he could come just from this. Philip, apparently, had other plans as he hooked a leg under Lukas’s, making Lukas topple over and giving Philip time to get on top.

Lukas pulled himself to his elbows to get enough leverage to kiss the boy above him. Philip gave him a quick peck before moving away from his mouth, causing Lukas to whine until Philip started nipping at his neck, ear, jaw...  
Lukas could hear moans, but he honestly couldn’t tell if they were his or Philip’s at this point. He didn’t really care. Philip all too soon left Lukas’s face to tug at the hem of his shirt. As Lukas sat up to take it off, Philip removed his as well, leaving Lukas with a wonderful view of the pale boy’s chest. But Philip was faster, leaning down to trail open-mouthed kisses down Lukas’s torso, pausing every now and again to suck lightly.

Lukas realized suddenly that he was only wearing his boxers and felt himself blushing red--and knowing that Philip could see the blush going down, down...

Philip hooked his fingers in Lukas’s boxers and tugged relentlessly, forcing Lukas to lift his hips awkwardly to get them off. As embarrassed as he was, he still liked how enraptured Philip looked staring at his dick. He wanted that mouth to suck his cock, _now_.

As though he had the gift of telepathy, Philip moved forward suddenly, leaning his head down and--oh god--licking the head of Lukas’s dick. Lukas tried not to thrust, he really did, but he felt his hips lift without his permission and Philip’s hands gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises and Lukas didn’t know that being man-handled could be a turn on for him, but fuck, it was.

Philip tried again, more sure this time if that was possible, and stuck his tongue out far and licked a stripe up Lukas’s cock, swirling around and licking up along the vein on the underside. Lukas couldn’t look away if he tried. Philip looked up from his work briefly and made eye contact with Lukas and Lukas decided he wanted to see that every day for the rest of his life.

Philip pulled away slowly and a string of saliva connected his lips and Lukas’s dick as he leaned forward to take Lukas’s lips in a bruising kiss. Philips hands were still holding Lukas’s hips tightly, pulling forward with every one of Philip’s grinds down; he didn’t even know if Philip realized he was doing it.

Too soon, Lukas felt his lips meeting only air and opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them. He knew he was panting, knew how he must look, so needy, so desperate, and he didn’t care because this was Philip.

“Do you have lube?” Lukas had to process the question a few times before realizing that Philip was not talking about cars, but personal lubricant like for sex.

“N-no, but I have lotion.” Philip seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

“That should work.” And then Philip’s lips were back on Lukas’s and all was right with the world again. Then he pulled away again, causing Lukas to whine at the loss and give him a look like ‘what now?’ but Philip was looking around his room.

“Where?”

“Bedside table, first drawer.” Philip crawled over Lukas, giving Lukas a truly fantastic view of the hint of abs Lukas didn’t know Philip had before Philip was back with a raised eyebrow.

“You have condoms?” He said, surprised.

“My dad--just--” but he didn’t know what else to say. “Don’t ask.” He finally settled on. Philip rolled his eyes but pulled Lukas forward for a gentle kiss, so unlike those from moments before. Philip trailed his hands along Lukas’s now-spread thighs and jerked him forward like Lukas had done to him that day in the cabin. Lukas’s eyes seemed to dilate even more, leaving almost no color to speak of and Philip knew he’d done the right thing.

“Lift your hips.” Philip ordered and Lukas followed without question, though he seemed confused when Philip slipped a pillow under his ass.

“Take off your boxers.” Lukas ordered in return and Philip tried to wiggle out of them without really moving which proved largely impossible and proved for a very funny display to think on later when he wasn’t so impatient. When Lukas zoned back in, it was to the sound of his lotion bottle being pumped and Lukas realized what was going on.  
As he was panicking internally, Philip returned to peck little kisses along his face, rubbing his lotion-free hand along Lukas’s thigh in comfort. Lukas felt the tension leave him and his shoulders relaxed into the bed as Philip finally kissed him softly.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t--”

“I want to.” Philip looked unconvinced as he stared into Lukas’s eyes, but gripped his hair to pull him into a harsher kiss that got Lukas’s heart rate back up.

Lukas startled at the cold feeling on his ass as Philip’s hand explored. It wasn’t unpleasant per se, but it was a bit cold and he didn’t know what to expect from here on. He had been too afraid to really search how gay porn worked, but he’d stumbled upon some porn with several guys and girls and there was some gay sex in that video.

(It was his favorite porn video.)

Tension was back in his shoulders, he realized, and he started to babble to deal with it.

“Have you done this before?” Philip paused briefly to give him a look.

“Not to anyone else.”

“You-you’ve done this--”

“To myself, yeah.” And Lukas got a little lost thinking about that wonderful mental image until a finger finally stopped circling his hole and dipped slightly in. Lukas jumped and Philip quickly rushed to sooth him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I promise. I’ll make you feel good, ok?” Lukas nodded, though he wasn’t so sure Philip was right, but Philip was right about a lot of things and he was bound to know more about this stuff than Lukas.

Lukas forced himself to relax as much as he could and tried not to tense right back up as the finger entered to the first, then second knuckle.

“Feels weird.” Lukas murmured, unsure what to think.

“Yeah, I know.” Philip said with a smile. He started to pull the digit back out slightly before pushing back in. He kept this up until he could fit his entire finger with minimal resistance and then he added another. Lukas felt himself tensing again as Philip very carefully scissored his fingers.

“How many do you need to...” He trailed off.

“Probably three.” Lukas nodded tightly and pushed his head back against the pillow, determined to take it like a man. Philip kept slowly pushing the second finger in, hesitant to go to fast and upset Lukas, but he himself was losing patience seeing the boy spread out and looking so damn delicious. So he searched when he had the room for it and then--

“Oh my god!”--

he found it.

“ _Fuck_ do that again!” Philip tried to repeat the angle and smiled smugly as he succeeded in making Lukas let out a long drawn-out moan.

“Fuuuuuck.” Lukas’s head had thrown itself back on the pillow when Philip had found his prostate and he was clearly getting excited again if his hard on was anything to go by. Philip licked his lips unconsciously as he added a finger, trying to maintain the angle that drove Lukas crazy as best he could. Lukas had clearly relaxed around his fingers and lay passively while Philip fingered him well-past what would probably suffice. Finally, finally, he pulled his fingers out, causing Lukas to whine and raise his head in confusion. He stilled when he saw the little square packet in Philip’s hand.

“Still okay?” Philip asked, unsure what answer he would receive. Lukas couldn’t look away from the condom, even as he nodded slowly.

“Yeah.” Philip breathed out a sigh of relief and repositioned Lukas whose hips had fallen somewhat at an angle on the pillow. He very carefully opened the condom packet and put it on before taking another pump of the lotion bottle to put on his own dick. When he looked up briefly, Lukas’s eyes were focused solely on Philip’s dick and Philip decided to be a bit of a tease. He began pumping his dick slowly, twisting his hand a little at the end, just like he liked it. He was so hard already it hurt, so he had to make himself stop after he moaned.

Lukas looked so beautiful, pupils blown wide, legs spread and shiny from lotion, and dick hard, just waiting for Philip, just Philip. Philip bent down to capture Lukas’s lips in a ferocious kiss as he carefully directed his dick toward Lukas’s ass. He knew when the first half an inch or so had gone in because Lukas tensed, so Philip set about distracting him, kissing him roughly and moving his chest lower so that Lukas’s dick was rubbing slightly against Philip’s stomach. He kept pushing forward, slowly, until there was no more to give and then he waited.

Lukas was about to split in half; he was sure of it. It hurt--not as much as he’d thought it would--but it did hurt. But it was an almost pleasant burn that soon turned into arousal as Philip made tiny movements of his hips that he probably wasn’t even aware he was making. It made Lukas smile slightly and he grabbed Philip’s hips forward an extra quarter inch to urge him to _move_.

Thankfully, Philip caught on quickly. Maybe he did have telepathy. He began with small thrusts, pulling out only a little before returning, but Lukas wanted more. Lukas hooked his ankles behind Philip’s back and pulled, prompting him to moan as his dick rubbed against Philip’s stomach, leaving a small glistening trail of precum. Philip seemed to get the message and began pulling out more and thrusting in harder. Lukas pushed back onto his elbows so he could see everything and suddenly wished he hadn’t because this was going to be over way too soon.

Philip chose that moment to look up at Lukas and their eyes met. An instant became an eternity before Philip moved _just right_ and hit Lukas’s prostate. Everything from there was frantic. Their kisses could hardly be classified as such because they couldn’t seem to get enough air, drowning in each other. They rocked enough that the bed creaked and Lukas hadn’t even thought it could do that. Philip thrust harder, hitting that spot almost every thrust and Lukas was so so close to the edge. God, Philip--

His mouth moved without his consent--

“I think I might love you”--  
and before he could process, he was coming with Philip biting his neck painfully, wonderfully, an anchor in his bliss. Hardly a heartbeat later, he felt Philip tense as his own orgasm washed over him.

He’d never felt this good before. He rode the high until his words came back to him, dream-like: I think I might love you and he heard, very quietly:

“I think I might love you too.” Philip had gotten to his own elbows while Lukas was lost in the haze of orgasm and as Lukas looked up, his eyes met Philip’s and he couldn’t bring himself to take the words back.

After all, they were the truth.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut in a while, but I think it went well. Let me know what you thought in the comments! :)


End file.
